


Brilliant Smile (Not So Brilliant Smiler)

by kakera



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, grell being ridiculous, grinning, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing to be noted about Undertaker, it was his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant Smile (Not So Brilliant Smiler)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> Written for a prompts challenge on tumblr [here](http://unfortunatelycake.tumblr.com/post/115890192392/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)
> 
> This is prompt #02, 'things you said through your teeth', and Sazzykins gave me the pairing Grell/Undertaker

If there was one thing to be noted about Undertaker, beyond the long and silken hair and the telling eyes they hid, beyond the flowing shroud of darkness that he dressed in (and those rather kinky boots), it was his smile. That's what Grell thought anyway. It was a smile full of teeth, perfectly even and white, and Grell was starting to realise that when he saw it, he couldn't stop smiling either. The difference being that Grell's smile was full of pointy, dangerous-looking teeth. Grell felt proud of them, wanted people to see them-- _this_ was how a shinigami's teeth should look!

Still, Grell wound up with something of an obsession with Undertaker. Those teeth were just so perfect.

 

Somehow, this ended up with the two of them, stood either side of a coffin at Undertaker's shop, grinning at each other. Grell had gone for information (where had Sebastian and that brat gone lately, anyway? Grell _missed_ Sebby...) but Undertaker had grinned, so Grell had grinned, and they'd been like this for half an hour now. Grell's cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Why are _you_ here?" Undertaker spoke just as Grell was about to give up and leave. But Undertaker hadn't stopped smiling, hadn't even moved his lips. It was unnerving, hearing that voice come from a mouth that was all teeth.

As usual, Undertaker's eyes were hidden behind his hair, but Grell could feel his penetrating gaze. It made Grell feel all... _womanly._ He loved it.

And now Undertaker had asked a question, but Grell wasn't about to give in on what felt like a grinning match. He'd have to talk through his teeth, too.

"Sssearching," the word came out like a hiss. It turned out to be difficult to talk through one's teeth.

Undertaker's grin widened. "Searching, for whom?" He tilted his head, the smile never leaving his face.

Grell's smile became agonised. There was no way of saying 'Sebby' without losing the smile! He'd have to move his lips! "Love!" he answered. Grell belatedly realised he could have just said 'Ciel'. Sebastian was wherever Ciel was, after all. And did Grell love Sebastian? Not really, but fighting and flirting with the handsome, brutal demon gave him an adrenaline rush that came close enough.

Undertaker shifted, and was suddenly a lot closer. "You come to _me?_ For _love?_ " With the wide, mad smile, the words sounded like a threat.

Grell trembled. It was just plain creepy, talking to a guy without seeing his eyes. Especially when that guy didn't stop grinning, even when he was talking. But this was exciting, too! It felt dangerous, forbidden. Grell felt like the heroine of a play, a Juliet or a Rapunzel. Reaching up, he brushed Undertaker's hair from his face, locking gazes with Undertaker. Still Grell refused to stop grinning, though he was a little mesmerised by the fond madness that danced in Undertaker's eyes.

The grin was almost frozen on Grell's face, but it was _really_ hurting now. What if it gave him wrinkles?! Maybe they needed to stop.

"Need..." Grell began, through his teeth. "Sto--Ca--" he blinked, frustrated that he couldn't speak through his teeth as easily as Undertaker. How the hell did this guy do it, anyway? Weren't his face muscles aching as much as Grell's?! Grell whined. "Hurtssss..."

"Hurts?" Undertaker's brows rose. "Love?"

Grell rolled his eyes in agony. Undertaker was purposefully getting it wrong, wasn't he? But Grell would not be the one to stop grinning just to tell him.

"Heart?" Undertaker lifted a well-manicured hand, resting it on Grell's chest, grinning all the while. Oh this shinigami was such fun! And Undertaker knew all about what to do with hearts.

Grell's eyes widened and he quivered, cheeks burning, heart thumping, mouth aching as Undertaker gazed at him knowingly.

"I can handle hearts," Undertaker giggled. "A stout glass jar, and the sweet perfume of formaldehyde..."

Grell stared in horror. Undertaker wasn't planning to pickle his heart now, was he? But his heart was for...Well, it wouldn't be too bad if Undertaker had it. Not when he was grinning so widely and looking down at him so...so...

"Ahh, I cannot stand it any longer!" Grell wailed, swooning and grabbing hold of Undertaker's dark garb. Undertaker gripped hold of Grell, smile widening as Grell's gave way to a torrent of words. "Touched by such a legend! Oh my girlish heart! To think I came here in search of Sebas-chan, only to be captivated and infected by such a brilliant smile, set aquiver by such handsome and superior talent--oh my ovaries!" Grell squirmed in delight, and snuggled against Undertaker's chest.

Undertaker laughed. It was a high-pitched, uproarious laugh that shook his whole body. He held onto Grell tightly, needing support now himself as tears of merriment came to his eyes. Grell was hardly able to stand on his own two feet as it was, and the pair collapsed on the floor, Undertaker almost at the point of hyperventilation and Grell red-faced, heart pounding even more now that Undertaker was sprawled on top of him.

"Hehehe..." Undertaker started to calm down, lips still curved in a grin. "I have not had such a good laugh since Ciel Phantomhive first brought his butler along..." Undertaker giggled and looked down at Grell. "I'll give you what you wanted, Grell Sutcliffe..." Undertaker giggled again, grin widening as he brought his face closer.

Grell grinned too - it was infectious, after all - heart pounding. Was Undertaker going to kiss him or something? Grell looked at Undertaker's lips. They were nice lips. Then he got caught in Undertaker's gaze again, and Grell's eyes slid closed as the space between them became smaller.

Suddenly the shop door crashed open. Grell sat up in surprise, teeth smashing against Undertaker's. The pair leapt apart, clutching their mouths, and staring at the newcomers.

"What are you weirdoes doing?!" Ciel stood there, hands on his hips, a disdainful look upon his face. Sebastian stood behind him, and looked quizzically from Undertaker to Grell and back again. What, no banter from that annoying shinigami today?

But Grell was looking at Undertaker, blushing, and grinning behind his hands.

Undertaker chuckled, lips twisted into that mad grin that irritated Ciel like nothing else.

"Undertaker. I want information," Ciel banged his fist on the lid of a coffin.

"Too late. I have already had the best laugh..." Undertaker began to titter as he ushered Ciel and Sebastian out of the shop. "Closing time."

Ciel turned around indignantly. "Oi--!"

The shop door slammed in his face. Ciel turned to Sebastian in disgust. "Sebastian, go in and--"

From outside they heard Grell's delighted squeal, followed by Undertaker's hooting laughter.

Ciel sighed irritably. "...We'll come back tomorrow."


End file.
